


Astray

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, On the Run, Photography, Runaway, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili runs away from his boarding school and cheating boyfriend... Wandering homeless was much better, until a car stops by him in the down-pouring rain....</p><p>A story I wrote a while ago, but I forgot about it ;) So here you go ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili knew he royally screwed up. Skipping a weekend at the dorm was one thing... skipping a week or two was another story entirely. His now ex boyfriend Jason had told him about the super holiday resort they would go... but he had been lying again. The resort turned out to be a random house. And the fun he promised turned out to be too much pot and alcohol. When he finally sobered up, found Jason fucking a random girl, and walked out into the unknown, he realised he had no fucking idea where he was.

He could hear the scolding he would get if he would call his uncle. Thorin was currently in South Africa, and hearing his nephew was in a random place in England lost in the middle of nowhere, would give him a heart attack. Not that Thorin was that old or not in shape. He was extremely overprotective. That’s why after all the trouble he kept getting into, Kili landed in the extremely expensive dullest strictest private school in UK.

He had his phone, he had his credit card and he had a bit of cash. Kili would simply manage somehow. He paid out a large sum of cash at the cash machine, got himself some food at a local pub, and simply began walking. He could take the bus, he could take a train or taxi. But suddenly the freedom hit him hard. He needed to be alone and he needed to walk it out.

He had walked for several hours and finally he decided to rest under a nice tree in the middle of nowhere. He put his coat on the ground and nestled comfortable thanking Mahal that it was warm enough. He pulled out his phone and noticed a few missed calls from Jason, several text message he didn’t feel like reading. He just pressed the power button and turned it off completely. He recounted his cash, and suddenly he had a strange idea.

It was just a few more weeks and he would turn eighteen and he would legally be able to leave the prison he lived in now. But just the idea he had to get back to the school irritated him. He hated it. He hated Azog and his bullies, he hated most of the teachers and most of his peers. This was far better... far better than going back to that school and far better than getting scolded for running away.

Taking in the fresh air he decided he didn’t give a crap about going back. He didn’t give a crap about finishing that school, or seeing those people ever again. Out here he was no one... and that was a really tempting idea. He carefully hid his ID card and credit card, along with his phone in a extra pocket on the bottom of his bag.

Screw it all. He wasn’t going back at all.

\-----

The first few days Kili had no idea how he would manage, but when he walked by a small town he saw an ad that they were seeking help in the local bar. After a short discussion with the owner, he landed in the kitchen washing plates, with a good dinner provided in the job. He walked out with a bit more cash, and with a strange feeling of satisfaction. His first money. First money he made himself.

It became a rule, he would walk in, find a job for a day or two, sleep in random places, occasionally renting a small room mainly to take a shower and wash his clothes. It was surprisingly easy. No one really asked him too many questions, no one demanded who he was or where he was going. It was plain and simple, apart from the occasional drivers stopping by and asking for blow jobs. Kili just began ignoring cars and continued on his route. After some time he pulled out his phone card from his phone and took photos of the area. The last town was nice enough to stay for two weeks. He got a room with an older woman who was happy to get the bit of cash he could offer, and some help around the house, and later he was lucky enough to help at the local market unpacking crates of vegetables.

Now he was on the road again, the feeling that he had to move on burnt a hole in his gut. He was scared to stay in one place. He began using a different name, and he learnt to react when someone called out Ross. Now he had a feeling he was finally in control, and he would do anything to exercise the control and freedom he needed.

As the sky became darker and darker he gazed up worried. His road to the next town suddenly threatened to become very wet. As the first drops began tapping on his hood, he just began walking faster and gazed around for any shelter.

\------

Fili had a feeling his whole trip was some kind of mistake. The moment he took the job for shooting the British countryside, he couldn’t predict all the small catastrophes would happen. His luggage got lost and he had to wait two days for it to fly in. Later, being already off schedule, he began driving around, but it didn’t have the charm he expected it to have, and no matter how he tried his photos did not look the way he wanted them to. After three weeks he was getting depressed, and he regretted taking this profitable job, which was a promise to change his career. Now he would just love to go back shooting all those self-loathing models again and listening to clothes problems or makeup issues.

When the sky became heavy and gray his mood went even more sour. Just fucking great... add bad weather to the long list of problems. At least he was dry in the car, but he actually had to find his hotel and do some photos.

As the rain began pouring down, and it became almost dark, he noticed a solemn figure walking on the side of the road. Feeling really sorry he stopped right next to the walking boy.

“Do you need a lift?” He proposed.

Kili gazed at the stranger taking in the neat blond hair, fashionable clothes and expensive car.

“Sorry I don’t do blowjobs for lifts.” The boy growled and continued walking.

Fili just inhaled and glanced at the slumped shoulders and the wet clothes.

“Just a lift.” Fili told him firmly. “Come on I can’t just leave you here...” He added.

The boy stopped and gazed at him deeply. “Fine...” The boy got into the car soaking the seat. “Don’t bill me for the wet seat.” He added grimly.

“I don’t give a damn, the car isn’t mine.” The blond added gently. The boy pulled down the hood revealing a really cute face and long curly dark hair. No wonder people asked him for blow jobs, he was dead gorgeous, and way too young to be walking alone in the middle of nowhere.  “If you give me your address I will drive you home.” He proposed.

The boy made a strange face and quickly said, “Just drop me off in the centre of ...” And he named a small town nearby.

The blond gazed at him suspiciously. “Do you have any ID on you?” He glanced at the boy and focused on the road. “I guessed so...”

“It’s none of your fucking business.” The boy growled.

Fili felt irritated, he just wanted to help, and here this boy was treating him as if he was an enemy. He kept glancing at the boy’s clothes, slightly worn and a bit dirty. He took in the slim figure hidden under the hoodie. And suddenly he felt as if he asked a complication into his life. Bilbo’s voice immediately rang in his head.

“Fucking shit, I’m just trying to help you mate.” Fili growled back.

“I don’t need your help...” The boy told him grimly.

“Why did you run away?” The blond slowly asked, the first person who noticed, or voiced it out loud.

“What do you care...” The boy’s voice broke down at the end of the sentence.

“As much as it must sound strange I was raised to care about people.” The blond confessed. “My dad would kick my ass if he heard I left a run away on the side of the road in a downpour.”

To his surprise the spiteful burnet instead of hissing back he simply began crying.

“Let’s do it this way... I’m dead tired and I’m planning to go to my hotel. For one night just forget about all the problems and bitterness, you can sleep a full night on a normal bed, have a warm shower and eat your full.” Fili gently proposed. “In the morning we’ll think about what next.”

“I just can’t...” The boy sobbed.

“You can.” Fili told him gently for a change. “No strings attached.”

Without hearing a negative reply he simply drove to his destination, the cosy inviting small hotel promising a comfortable night.

“Mr. Oaken?” The receptionist asked with a light smile.

“Good Evening.” He nodded. “We’re going to need an extra bed.” He told her.

“We booked the suite for you, it has two bedrooms.” She told him, the kind smile not disappearing from her face.

“Thank you!” He took the keys and hauled the boy upstairs.

When the door closed behind the blond, Kili stood there stunned, his last words ringing “Take a shower and I’ll order dinner.” The blond told him before leaving.

Kili’s brain began working at full speed, he pushed his bag under the bed and reached for the clean white towel. And feeling lost he rushed into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili ordered dinner and a beer, and he unpacked his gear. He was in the middle of cleaning his lenses when the receptionist brought in a tray with delicious smelling food.

“If you need anything else Sir, please dial 0.” She informed him and left swiftly.

“Thank you.” He nodded at her, and slowly walked to the door of the second bedroom. He knocked but there was no answer so he decided to wait.

The boy appeared after a few minutes, dressed in a clean t-shirt and clean jeans. Fili slowly gazed at the tall boy, his long slim legs and beautiful curly wet hair.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I ordered three different things.” Fili pointed to the table, he noticed the boy gaze at his gear, but he didn’t say anything.

“Anything is fine.” The boy grunted and sat on the chair. He wanted to reach for the beer, but Fili pulled it back.

“I doubt you’re of legal age.” Fili grunted at him.

“Just three more weeks...” The boy noticed.

“Well you don’t look like it...” Fili grimaced. “So either you show some ID... or I’ll still treat you like a fourteen year old.”

“I’m nearly eighteen...” The boy was on guard again.

When he finally took a plate, Fili took one of the other two and slowly began eating.

“So you’re a photographer?” The boy noticed slowly looking around the room.

“Yes, and I’m here trying to complete a shoot.” Fili grimaced. “What are you doing here?”

“Walking around... waiting till I’m eighteen.” The boy replied.

“What was so bad about home you just had to run?” Fili asked him slowly.

“That’s still none of your fucking business.” The boy went all defensive again.  

“Fine. But at least eat your full. You’re too slim.” The blond told him and pushed the last plate at him. “Is your room comfortable enough?”

“It’s fine...” The boy practically inhaled the second plate.

“Good, if you want anything just say, I’m not paying for this anyway.” He told him with a light smile.

“Then who is?” The boy gazed at him suspiciously.

“The company for which I’m doing the shoot.” The blond pulled out his laptop to do some work. “So far this has been the most fucked up shoot I’ve ever done.”

“Why?” The boy asked curiously.

“Well everything has been going wrong... lost luggage, delays, equipment malfunctioning, laptop malfunctioning, the weather screwing my job.” Fili began ranting. “Picking up wet rats included.”

The boy just laughed at that. “So what’s wrong with your laptop?” He asked.

“Not really sure... It keeps turning off in the middle of work.” He complained.

“I could take a look if you’d like.” The boy suddenly proposed.

“You know computers?” Fili gazed at him surprised.

“I took advanced IT... computers are my things...” The boy blushed and looked down.

“Be my guest!” The blond gave him the laptop. “By the way I’m Phil.”

“Kael.” The boy grunted, somehow Kili couldn’t just give his fake name, so he said the only thing close enough to his real name. There was something about this person that put him on edge. He was stunned with the help he got, and everything about the blond screamed honesty and sincerity. That was something new. It was a bit strange to feel him fawn over him, but it made Kili feel safe.

“Nice to meet you.” Phil smiled at him lightly. “If you actually make it work properly... I’ll be really grateful.”

“Consider it payment for the food, bed and shower.” The boy grunted and began tapping the keyboard.

“Breakfast included.” Phil added lightly.

“Cool.” The boy passed him the laptop back. “All done?”

“All done.” The boy nodded, and Phil with surprise noticed that the laptop was working properly.

“Thank you.” Phil nodded with a smile.

“No, thank you...” The boy finally admitted. “I owe you...”

“You’re welcome.” Fili added with a warm feeling in his chest. This boy was just too cute and too lost. And that struck a tune in Fili’s heart. He liked protecting people and helping people. This should be just yet another kid he helped out, but somehow it felt different. More personal. He liked those dark beautiful eyes, he liked the long curly hair. If only the kid was a bit older...

“Where are you from? Australia?” The boy suddenly asked.

“No, I’m from New Zealand.” Phil noticed slowly. “What about you?”

“London.” The boy grimaced, and Phil had a feeling that wasn’t exactly the truth.

“So how do you manage by?” He asked slowly.

“Working here and there... usually at pubs or shops, and then I move on....” The boy shrugged.

“So you’re roaming around without a goal?” Phil looked at him surprised.

“Pretty much yeah.” The boy nodded shyly.

“Would you like to watch a film or something?” He pointed to the TV.

“Can I?” The boy asked unsure.

“Of course!” Phil agreed. “I need to download my photos and get my gear ready for tomorrow.”

“Where are you going?” Kael asked him curiously.

“I need some more countryside photos, so just all around really.” Phil shrugged.

Kael went around him and gazed curiously at the program he was using. “I like them.” He admitted seeing a few photos.

“Well I’m not really happy with them, it’s as if they are just all wrong.” Phil grimaced. “Sometimes I really regret taking this job...”

Kael had no idea what to say so he didn’t say anything, he turned on the TV and sat back to watch a bit. Not really watching the TV, but gazing at the handsome young man instead. The blond was dead gorgeous, and the longer Kael was gazing at him the more he was wondering what those soft lips tasted like.

“I’m tired, do you mind if I go to sleep?” He suddenly asked, and the blond gazed at him from above the laptop. His blue eyes so entrancing and captivating, Kael felt the need to run away.

“Of course you may.” The blond’s gentle smile nearly knocked Kael out. The dimples and the sparks in those eyes made him feel tingly.

Kili rested on the big comfortable bed and he had no idea what to do next, but the soft pillow soon took the decision away from him, and welcomed him to a peaceful sleep.

\------

Kili awoke smelling coffee, he stretched lazily and it took a moment to realise he wasn’t home. He was in a hotel room of a random guy he met on the road. His mind was flooded with images of a cute smile with dimples and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He slowly got up and lazily walked to the main room.

Fili just blinked seeing the boy dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, the way he stretched showed a narrow line of stomach, revealing a line of hair. That simple sight caused a huge stir in his heart and gut. He was surprised with the raw lust he felt, and seeing those dark eyes sleepy and unfocused, his attraction grew even bigger.

“A coffee?” Fili asked with a light smile.

“With pleasure!” The boy grunted and sat on one of the armchairs, his hands greedily took the cup.

“Eat up!” Fili pushed some food at him and with a smile watched him inhale all the food.

“Thanks for everything... I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I get my stuff together...” The boy told him suddenly.

“Where are you planning to go?” Fili asked slowly.

“I’ll work it out on the way...” Kili grunted finishing his coffee.

“I could give you a ride...” Fili proposed trying not to be pushy.

Kili just shrugged not sure what to say so he went back into the bedroom to get his bag, and put some clothes on.

When he came back the blond had a bag with his camera. “Ready?” Phil asked with a smile.

“Ready.” Kili nodded.

“Let’s go!” Fili guided him towards the car, and he drove off in a random direction. Somehow Kili had no idea what direction to go and where to get off. So he just got in the car.

When the blond got out to take photos he would simply follow him. Later the blond proposed lunch, so Kili just stayed. After lunch they went around some more fields taking photos, and soon Fili decided it was time to go back and have dinner and see the photos.

Kili had no idea how he landed back at the hotel with him, but he was too tired to protest and fight on the road alone. It felt good to feel safe. It felt good not to worry about the next meal. So he just stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later Phil began packing everything back into the car, and Kili sat on the sofa nervously. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but sleeping on a comfortable bed, eating regular meals and simply feeling safe, was something he really missed. He was sad their time together was ending.

“Have you packed your things?” Phil asked him calmly.

“Yes.” Kili immediately told him.

“Good. We’re leaving first thing in the morning.” Phil told him, Kili raised his head with wide surprised eyes.

“What?” He mumbled.

“You though I would just drop you off on the side of a random road?” Phil gazed at him. “Either you give me your address to drive you home, or I’m keeping an eye on you... What you did... walking around without anyone... someone could have really hurt you, used you, robbed you... I’m not going to stain my conscience.” Phil told him lightly.

“Why would you do that for me?” Kili asked in a shacking voice, no one ever wanted him around, his friends at school hated him, his uncle was too busy to mind him much...

“You’re a really nice kid. Help me carry my gear and with the photo rendering and I’ll make sure you have a safe place to sleep and food to eat.” Phil proposed with a gentle smile. “And once you feel like it... you might tell me about what you’re running from so that I could really help you.”

Kili just stared at him not really believing the offer, it was so generous and kind. This person was just unbelievable. He was nice, borderline naive, he was considerate and kind. And Kili just felt like he was given a chance in life. Like he really mattered, like he was worth something.

“What if I never tell you?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Then at least I could say I tried and helped you to the best of my ability. You can walk out whenever you want... but I could really use some help.” The blond confessed.

“You need help?” The boy gazed at him with surprise.

“I’m used to having an assistant or two running around, this time I felt like going alone, but it’s just too much work. So yeah I could use your help.” Phil told him gently.

“I’d love to help you. I owe you.” The boy nodded.

“So tomorrow we’re leaving at seven.” The blond told him with a smile relieved the boy decided to stay.

The more he got to know him, the more he felt a huge urge to take care of him, to protect him. He was charming, witty, a bit spiteful and pessimistic, but he had a great eye for locations. He was willing to help out without asking for payment. The third day Fili saw him smile for the first time, and what a sight it was. The dark eyes alight, the beautiful lips in a shy smile. That picture he took that day was probably the best portrait he had ever made.

Or maybe it was his heart, pounding when next to him, his eyes trying to keep him in sight, his soul wanting to have him near. Right next to him, everything seemed to go like a dream, and since the day he picked him up everything began finally going as planned.

Three more weeks they stopped in small hotels and roamed the country side. The beautiful collection of photos was growing, but so was their friendship. Fili began teaching him photography, and slowly the boy was trying to capture the beautiful locations as well. They felt comfortable with each other, and their conversations could last all day and end in the middle of the night.

Kili was simply happy, the days filled with fun and the company of an extremely smart and kind person. His whole life became obsessed with this man, Phil was just too good to be true, too smart, too fun and definitely too handsome. As he was standing on a rock in the Lake District and he gazed back at Phil taking his photo instead of the view, Kili was suddenly hit with reality. He loved him. He loved everything about him, and he just smiled back knowing he would never leave.

Fili was dreading going back to London, but it was time. He had four modelling sessions lined up before going to Paris. He didn’t want to leave him, but without proper documents it would be difficult to travel internationally with the boy. He was hoping that by that time they would talk seriously. But something deep inside him didn’t want to let him go, did not want to find his family... He had a huge crush on the boy, despite his own age and experience.

Kili gazed around the flat surprised with the posh elegance of the place. He already knew it was just a flat Phil got from the agency who booked him, but it was an indication that Phil wasn’t just a photographer. Once he got his hands on the laptop he quickly googled him, and what he saw startled him. Phil was well known in the world of fashion, Kili saw many of his photos and realised he had seen some before. He was really talented. But his last job – countryside photos was out of the box.

“So now that you’ve checked my works... are you ready for tomorrow?” Phil’s amused voice startled him.

“Sorry...” Kili blushed and was prepared for a scolding, but instead he saw a bright light in Phil’s eyes.

“Tomorrow when we walk in, you should know my position here is very strong. You can boss people around, make sure no one touches my equipment, and one of your duties will be making sure the equipment is ready on time.” Phil told him with a light smile.

“Are you sure I can go there with you?” Kili asked slowly.

“I’ll get you a pass as my assistant.” Fili assured him. “It’s going to be fun.”

“So I bet we’re getting up really early?” Kili gazed at him.

“7am we’re leaving. The shoot starts at eight thirty, but we need to set up the equipment.” Fili told him.

“That means we’re going to sleep.” Kili decided and pushed Fili to his bedroom, and later he himself went to his.

\----

Ori opened the studio at seven am, he made sure they had coffee and snacks and he prepared the scene. Slowly more staff was showing up, but to his surprise the photographer, despite his fame, showed up before time.

He gazed at the young assistant who swiftly began setting up the equipment, and Ori was curious who the boy was. He was beautiful enough to be a model.

“Coffee?” He passed a cup to the boy.

“Thank you!” A bright wide smile surprised Ori.

“Kee! Did you set up the lighting?” Phil the photographer showed up and took the cup form his assistant’s hands.

“Yup, all done.” The boy nodded with a smile, not at all offended he lost the coffee.

“You’re the organizer?” Phil gazed at the small red head.

“Orion Luin.” Ori introduced himself. “But just call me Ori.”

“Nice to meet you!” Phil smiled honestly. “I worked with your brother Norris in Budapest two years ago.”

“He’s really good.” The boy nodded, not admitted he hadn’t seen Nori in almost three years.

“What does he do?” Kili asked curiously.

“He’s one of the best fashion designers.” Fili replied with a smile. “Do you think we can change the background?” He gazed at the wall.

“You can do anything you want with it, it’s an image from a projector.” Ori pointed to the equipment.

“Kael will you handle it?” The photographer asked.

“Where is the laptop?” The boy asked.

“In the car.” Phil passed him the car keys. “I’ll finish setting up the cameras.”

Ori just gazed surprised, most photographers were stuck up and pompous or pretentious. This guy was nice, and the way he treated his assistant was as if he was talking to someone equal, not a pushover or subordinate.

When the boy came back, he quickly set up the laptop and connected it with the projector. With skill he began playing with the images, and he quickly began googling high quality wallpapers.

“Remember we can only use things that don’t have copyrights.” Phil reminded him.

“Great idea!” Kael just smiled, leaving both Phil and Ori puzzled. They watched the boy pull out his phone and connected it with the laptop and soon the British countryside flooded the scene.

“Beautiful!” Ori gasped with a smile.

“You can use my travel folder as well.” Phil smiled. “But before we decided we should see the clothes and models.”

“They will arrive soon, the clothes are already in the changing room, the models will arrive around 8.” Ori informed them.

“Let’s go take a look at the clothes.” Phil nodded at his assistant.

“Let’s go.” The boy agreed with a smile.

After seeing the style of the collection, Kili immediately suggested some pictures of the sky Phil took during their trip. They weren’t a part of the main collection for the job, so they could use them freely.

Kili felt great having the laptop set up at the small table, he decided to connected the cameras as well, and began tapping like crazy.

“What are you up to?” Phil asked him slowly.

“Wait and see!” Kael just smiled.

“When the models show up, do the start up photos.” Fili instructed him, “I need to talk to the designer.”

“Fine!” Kili simply nodded with enthusiasm. This was way different from taking photos of the countryside, but way more exciting. He quickly prepared a protocol for the laptop to immediately download and store the photos. He set the backgrounds to rotate on the projector, and later he began testing the cameras, making sure the lenses were clean.

When the first model walked in, he gazed surprised, she was really beautiful with long dark hair.

“Will you please stand in the middle?” Kili asked her. “We need to do test photos.”

The girl obediently stood still, and Kili took a few test photos on all the cameras and rushed to the laptop to see if his idea worked. With a huge smile he saw the photo complication come up.

“Are we set?” Phil came back with an older grey haired man.

“And who might you be?” Gandalf gazed at the tall beautiful boy. “If you’d like a job, we can find something for you.”

“I’m not a model.” Kael noticed.

“He’s my assistant.” Phil nodded.

“Of course he is...” Gandalf smirked and his eyes said volumes. He sat back comfortably on an armchair and watched the photographer get ready.

“Good job.” Phil saw that the cameras were set perfectly as he liked them. “Are we set?” He asked his assistant as more and more models showed up.

“Ready!” Kili sat at the laptop and made sure everything was set correctly.

Soon Phil began shooting, the models walking along the catwalk. He asked some of them to take a pose, stand still or sit down. Soon the collection of photos was growing. His small program immediately downloading, copying to a portable drive for backup, and sorting the photo on basis of quality, lighting and main colour.

“Interesting program you got there.” The old man’s voice startled Kili.

“It organises the photos.” Kili just shrugged.

“I’ve never see it before, what software company made it? Erebor?” The old man asked with a strange smile.

“It was custom made.” Kili shrugged again trying not to sound involved.

“Nice...” The man smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want to try the catwalk? You could make a fortune.”

“I’m sure.” Kael replied firmly.

Phil gazed at him surprised, most people would jump at a chance like that, but here this boy without a penny in his pocket bluntly refused. He just smiled and then he noticed the designer gaze at him strangely.

“What a waste.” The old man mumbled and sat back down.

After a short lunch, they continued talking photos all day, sometimes Phil asked Kael to take one of the cameras to make extra photos. Gandalf just continued to gaze at both of them, and Kili had a strange feeling this old man was drilling a hole in him.

After a long day on the set, they finally packed the gear and returned to the flat.

“We’ve got two days to render the photos and select the best ones, and send it in.” Phil told him on the way back.

“The rendering is done.” The boy slowly told him.

“What?” Phil almost slammed on the breaks.

“I set the laptop to do it automatically.” The boy told him in a quiet voice.

“You can do that?” Phil was stunned.

“I can.” The boy just shrugged.

“I can’t wait to see... did you make a backup copy just in case?” Phil asked slowly a bit worried what the automatic thing would do to his photos.

“Of course. A raw copy is on the portable drive.” Kael assured him.

“Come on!” Phil motioned him out of the car, grabbing two heavy bags. Kael immediately grabbed the other two and together they walked to the lift.

“Order some dinner, will you please?” Phil pleaded. “I really need a shower... The cash is in the top drawer with the leaflets.”

Kili watched him walk away, and slowly he made his way towards the drawer. He opened with a pounding heart, it wasn’t a bit of cash, it was a lot of cash. He found a leaflet with Chinese and he quickly dialled and ordered a large portion of food.

Waiting for the delivery he quickly set up the laptop and began browsing the photos. Phil walked in and sat next to him on the sofa, and suddenly Kili’s nose felt the gentle fragrance of soap. He gazed at the handsome blond, the wet hair, the tight t-shirt. And he felt so tempted.

“So can I see them?” Phil asked and Kili moved the laptop to him.

His brows crossed a bit when he began browsing the photos using the small program Kili wrote quickly.

“How did the program render the photos?” Fili gazed at him surprised.

“You told me how it worked... so I just made it do it.” Kael was red and unsure.

“What about the selection?” Fili asked slowly.

“It categorises on basis of quality first, then exposure to light, and later use of blue.” Kili explained quickly unsure of his reaction.

“You just saved me a lot of work... how did you write something like that?”Phil asked him.

“Computers have always been my thing...” Kael noticed slowly.

The doorbell rang before Fili could answer and tell Kael just how amazing he was.

Kael quickly paid the delivery boy and placed the delicious smelling food on the counter.

Fili just smiled seeing one of his favourite dishes placed in front of him.

“I’m still going to browse them to see if there is any photo worth considering. But this is just amazing.” Phil chocked down the words of admiration that hit him.

The ate watching a film, and later Kili carried the plates back into the kitchen.

“I’m going to take a shower and go to bed.” The boy told him.

“You should, it has been a really long day.” Phil nodded in agreement and continued looking at the photos. He was so surprised with his lost stray puppy there were no words which could express his love to him.

When he heard the shower run he walked to the drawer full of cash. Slowly he recounted curiously. It was an old test Bilbo did to all his foster kids. Put a temptation within reach, giving a chance and seeing what happens. Over the years only two kids failed Bilbo’s test. And to his surprise Kael passed, even the change was in the drawer, not a penny was missing. He just smiled and put the money back into his wallet. Kael deserved a reward.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili was surprised when next morning there was a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him, along with fresh croissants and apricot jam.

“Eat up, we’re going out.” Fili smiled at him warmly.

“Where are we going?” Kael put on his jacket.

“You’ll see.” He smiled reassuringly. He put one of the smaller cameras into his bag and they walked out.

“Don’t we have to finish the work?” Kael asked worried, making Fili’s stomach fill with butterflies.

“Your magical program did most of the work. I selected the best ones and it’s all done.” Phil assured him.

They drove back to the modelling agency for which Fili was working now. “Come on...” He nodded at the boy.

“Hi!” Ori smiled at them. “Are you here to talk with Gandalf?”

“Nope... he said we could use the rag room.” Phil just smiled.

“Why of course you can!” A bright smiled lit the boy’s face. “You can take whatever you want, we’re overflowing.” He guided them to a huge storage room. “I’ll leave you two here, if you need anything I’ll be in the office.” He smiled.

“What is this place?” Kael gazed around amazed.

“Let’s find the men’s clothes, you’re lucky enough to be tall and slim, so we might find something that fits.” Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him along the wall.

“Why is all this here?” Kael asked again.

“This is a storage for the clothes from past events. Some of it gets washed after shows and sold, but some stays. Most agencies have places like this, and the VIPs can browse and chose.” He explained.

“So what are we doing here?” Kael asked surprised.

“We’re shopping for free.” Phil’s wide smile melted Kili’s heart yet again.

“Pick whatever you like...” Phil smiled gently at the stunned boy. “I would love to see you in this...” He passed him a fancy pair of jeans hanging on one of the hangers.

“I’m not sure I can accept this...” Kael scowled.

“You can. It’s a perk to the job.” Phil assured him calmly. “They won’t notice a few things missing, and you do need some new things. Just chose...” He began pushing clothes at him.

After struggling for ten more minutes, Kael finally let go and he tried on anything Phil pushed at him. The pile of things to take was growing, but he was only taking things he really liked. A few pairs of jeans or trousers, a few shirts, t-shirts, sweaters, pullovers, jackets, lots of fancy stuff but most really comfortable and stylish.

Fili tried to ignore the sight of the boy half naked in front of him. He had seen hundreds of naked models both male and female, but none of them had the influence of this boy’s long legs and slim hairy chest. He was beautiful in a rugged kind of way, and just the right size for the clothes.

“Can I chose something for you?” Kael asked.

“If you find something my size... most of this is for tall and slimmer people.” Phil noticed slowly. Kael gazed at his strong muscular arms and broad chest.

“I’ll take a look.” Kael began running around and with a huge smile he noticed a section with clothes in other sizes.

Soon he pushed a few things at Phil with a huge smile.

“Where did you find those?” Phil asked surprised.

“Over there... try it on.” The boy demanded, impatiently waiting to see what was under his friend’s clothes. And when Phil pulled off his t-shirt he wasn’t disappointed, and his amazement grew when he noticed a tattoo on his back. He never considered the calm Kiwi would have a tattoo, but the dragon was real. And the image of the blond half dressed would always be tattooed on his brain.

After a longer moment of joking and trying on clothes they walked out with four bags of clothes.

“Did you find anything nice?” Ori asked the with a huge smile.

“Thank you...” Kael smiled at the young man.

“No problem, we have too much of it anyway.” Ori assured him. “I’ll see you in two days.”

“Here you go.” Fili winked at him and passed him a portable drive.

“You’re done?” Ori was dazzled.

“Thank Kael for that.” Phil smiled at him and pushed Kael to walk out. When they came back to the flat Phil ordered some lunch and they unpacked the clothes. Some needed washing, so they set the laundry.

“Do you mind if I work on your laptop a bit?” Kael asked slowly.

“What do you have in mind?” Fili asked.

“I want to work on my program a bit... I have a few more ideas.” Kael admitted.

“Fine, here you are.” Fili passed him his bag. “I was wondering... are you ready to talk?”

“Do you want to get rid of me?” The boy asked with a bitter undertone.

“Just asking... it’s two more weeks here, and then I’m going to Paris.” Fili told him. The boy’s eyes went dull as he gazed up. Then he just lowered his head and Fili could swear he saw a spark of tears.

“You can’t travel with me without an ID, preferably a passport... After Paris, it’s Thailand.” Fili noticed.

Kili’s brain began working top speed. His passport was at the flat in London. He was sure it was there, he pushed it under his clothes in his bedroom. But that would mean going back, revealing himself and later using it would leave a trace. He had enough cash to get a fake passport, and after spending some time with Jason he even knew where to get it done... but... that was illegal and dangerous.

“I’ll think about visiting home.” Kael growled after a moment.

“You should talk with your family, if you really passed eighteen they can’t really force you to many things... but I bet they are worried about you.” Phil told him gently.

Kili just inhaled. He quickly checked the Erebor website, and he saw the latest news bulletin. The chances that Thorin was home, considering the exhibition in Japan, was low.

“I’m going to stop by later tonight.” Kael made the decision to face the flat alone.

“That’s a good decision, talking with your family will ease their nerves, even if they do not accept your choices.” Fili told him warmly.

Kili just chocked down, that there was no one there waiting for him. And in fact he would sneak in, take his passport, leave a note and leave.

“Do you want me to drive you there?” Phil proposed.

“No, I’ll just take a taxi.” Kili shrugged.

“Give me your phone number.” Phil suddenly demanded.

“I don’t have a phone.” Kael confessed.

“What’s that?” Fili pointed to the phone.

“It doesn’t have a card.” Kael told him slowly.

“Fine, but do come back even if only to let me know how it goes. Here’s my number.” Phil quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper.

“I’ll come back.” Kael assured him. “Have you ever seen London?”

“I’ve been here a few times... but never had the chance to see the sights if that is what you mean.” Phil noticed.

“Tomorrow I’ll be your guide...” The boy smiled at him.

“I’d love that.” Phil could only smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili took his phone and his cash for the taxi both ways. He didn’t give the address, and just asked the driver to drop him off close by. He pulled on his hood and walked up to the private secure door of the main Erebor building. He tapped in his code and soon he was heading towards the lift to their private flat on the top floor. Aware that the cameras were following his every move.

It was one of his favourite real estate uncle had. It was huge, taking a full floor of the building. His uncle wanted their permanent residence in the same building as the office, giving him a chance to work on the spot, and he could satisfy any whim.

Kili tapped in another code entering the main flat now. Nothing had changed. It was spotless, clean and tidy. And empty.

He walked to his room, and quickly found his passport. He gazed around and saw his laptop on the table, and he immediately decided to take some more things. He pulled out a bag from the wardrobe, pushed a few of his favourite clothes, grabbed his laptop and documents. He still remember the huge fight he had about the laptop, his uncle punished him and took it away from him. Limiting his contact with the world even further. Later he was sent to the stupid school and practically uncle stopped picking up his phone calls.

Kili pulled out all the cash he saved up during his travels and he placed it in the spot where the laptop was. He pulled out a piece of paper and left a note.

He walked out swiftly, and no one stopped him. Going back to Phil he walked the whole way and it felt like going home. More than the huge posh flat where no one was waiting for him.

\-----

Dwalin gazed at the screen not really believing his eyes.

“A break in?” One of the security asked.

“He knew the code...” Another one noticed.

“I know that kid.” Dwalin told them. The slim figure, the curly dark hair from under the hood. It could only be one person.

“Shall we call the police?” The security noticed.

“No, we handle things like this within the company.” Dwalin scolded them.

Dwalin watched the boy leave swiftly, and he took his key and walk to the flat. He knew he should stop him, but in reality the boy would only run away again. He came back and that was a sign he was growing ready to contact them. He opened the flat and gazed around, but nothing was different. He walked to the boy’s room and saw the laptop missing. In its spot there was nearly a thousand pounds in small notes and short note.

He pulled out his phone, and after a few rings he heard a low growl. “This better be important or consider yourself fired...”

“Kili came back.” Dwalin told him slowly.

“What do you mean he came back? The kidnappers let him go?” Thorin hissed.

“It seems he wasn’t kidnapped in the first place...” Dwalin told him his conclusion. ”He sneaked into the flat, took his laptop and a few clothes. He left some cash on the table and a note.”

“What’s in the note?” Thorin growled.

“Do you want me to open and read it?” Dwalin asked knowing his boss's temper.

“Use your fucking brain! I need to know right now!” Thorin yelled at him.

“Dear Uncle, I’m very sorry to have disappointed you so much. I regret failing your trust and I’m ashamed to admit I was the most ungrateful brat in the world. I’m simply sorry... I promise not to bother you with my unworthy person any longer. I’m not fit to be your heir, and I know there is no forgiveness for the mistakes I had made. If you’re wondering where I’ve been, I can only assure you I’m fine. I’ll manage just fine on my own. Don’t worry and don’t try to find me, it won’t make sense anyway, will it? I’m sorry for taking the laptop, I left as much money as I could spare, and I promise to pay it all back within a few more weeks.  Goodbye. Kili.”

“That’s it?” Thorin growled.

“That’s it.” Dwalin noticed.

“Are you sure it was him?” Thorin demanded.

“I’ll send you the security footage.” Dwalin promised. “One thing is for sure, the ransom and kidnapping were fake.”

“Nail their asses to the wall. Find him!” Thorin hung up with spite. He felt like exploding, his whole life he tried to build the biggest empire in the world. He made a fortune comparable to his grandfather’s, but it all felt useless when Kili disappeared. He made so many mistakes, the boy so strange and fragile and stubborn at the same time. He never had much time, he was always busy, but he gave him the best care money could provide. He gave him everything, but the boy was rebelling. Sending him to that private school was the best solution, until he got a phone call that they lost him. He checked the whole fucking planet, he used all his power and staff to find him. But it was pointless... when the kidnappers called he became furious, and now he was ever more furious. He could forgive Kili if he had in fact been kidnapped... but knowing he was just lazing around, probably doing drugs and alcohol again with some crazy shithead, drove him nearly nuts. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but his mind was immediately flooded by the last words he said to him. ‘You are not worth a penny I spent on raising you! If I had known you would grow into a bum I would have dropped you off at the nearest orphanage!’ Those words had been echoing in his mind ever since he uttered them, they haunted him every day since he found out that Kili went missing. He loved the boy, but he was just so difficult and disobedient...

\------

When Kael came back Phil was relieved. He extended his arms and gently held him, the boy resting his head on his arm. “I’m proud you decided to face reality.” Phil praised him. Suddenly Kael just began crying...

“I’m such a failure...” Kael sobbed in his warm arms. “No one was there... so there is no reason to be proud of me... I’m worthless...”

“You’re not worthless... you’re extremely smart and nice...” Phil told him surprised with the strong emotional reaction. “Did you at least leave a note?” He asked him gently, the boy nodded.

“Good.” Phil gently stroked his back trying to calm him down.

“Why do you even tolerate me?” The boy sobbed. “My own family does not love me... why would you want to take care of me?”

“Why do you think they don’t love you?” Phil asked surprised with the confession.

“He... He said... The last time we talked he said... That if he had known I would grow up to be who I am, he would have left me at the doorstep of the nearest orphanage...” Kili continued to sob desperately.

Phil was stunned with the cruel words, he had a great idea what it felt to be rejected. His own family rejected him. But he found Bilbo, he found home.

“I spent part of my life in an orphanage and it’s not that bad...” Phil suddenly confessed.

“What?” Kael gazed at him with wide red eyes.

“Let’s sit down and I’ll tell you all about it.” Phil proposed and guided him to the sofa his arms still around the shacking boy.

When they sat down Kael leaned into him seeking comfort and safety, and Fili just wanted to ease his pain.

“My mom was fantastic, she was so warm and so kind... I miss her every day, I will always remember the taste of her apple crumble and the smell of herbs in our kitchen...” Phil began speaking. “But later she became very ill... and with everyday she was fading. She had cancer and after a long time at hospital she died.”

“I’m so sorry...” The boy sobbed stricken by his own pain and Phil’s pain.

“The social services began searching for my dad. I don’t have any memory of him, but they were determined to find him or other family. I spent nearly two years waiting in orphanage... and finally I was placed in a foster home.” Fili continued.

“How was it?” Kael held on tightly.

“It was great!” Phil laughed. “I was so freaking scared, but Bilbo was just so warm, and so kind. That’s my home, that’s the only place in the world I call home. He raised me, he taught me everything, he gave me my first camera, he sent me to art courses and encouraged to take photos. I love him, he’s my dad.”

“But when I think of the past... they eventually found my biological dad, and do you know what he said? That he doesn’t give a crap about me. They found some distant relatives of my mom, but they also said no. What’s really funny two years ago someone from her side of the family tried to contact me and profit from my career but I told them to get lost.” Phil confessed. “I was very happy with Bilbo. He’s an amazing person, he raised over fifteen foster kids, and I’m proud of being his son.”

“You were very lucky...” Kael gasped, he was tempted to tell his story but it was still a bit more difficult. He held on tightly feeling safe and he didn’t want to leave his warm arms. “Do you visit home often?”

“Only once or twice a year... I travel a lot, I have a cosy apartment in Paris and one in New York, and apart from that I travel all over the world really.” Phil confessed.

“Now that I have my passport... do you think I could come with you to Paris?” Kael asked suddenly.

“I still need you... who would set up my equipment and gear? Who would make sure I eat dinner?” Phil laughed. “I was actually thinking, now that you do have your papers... I need to see if you are really eighteen.”

“Why?” Kael passed him the passport with shaking hands.

“So that we can sign a job contract so that I can actually pay you a salary.” Phil added lightly, taking in the photo in the passport and the full name and last name ‘Kildare Oakenshield’. “That’s just really funny...”

Kael gazed at him surprised. Phil just reached for his bag and passed him his own passport.

“Philip Oakenshield?” Kael read out surprised. “I thought your name was Phil Oaken?”

“That was shorter and more catchy.” Phil just laughed. “My mom always called me Fili, and since you’re my friend and co-worker you can call me that as well.”

“Now that is really really funny... my mom used to call me Kili...” Kael noticed.

Phil burst out with laughter. “We’re from different sides of the globe, and we’re so different, but so alike...”

Kili wanted to shout out that Fili was like a brother he always wanted, but that wouldn’t be the truth. Fili was his everything, and finally feeling his warm embrace, even if asexual, it was heaven.

“I’m going to take care of you... and give you time to think what you want to do in your life...” Fili told him gently. “We’ll sign a proper contract as well.”

“Thank you for everything...” Kili held on tightly finally feeling safe for the first time in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Kili took Fili around London, they goofed around taking photos and chatting. It was so nice to just be together, and spent time without work. Fili kept saying that he hadn’t had a proper holiday in years, and Kili kept taunting that his job was one big holiday.

Over the next days they continued the shoots for the Gray Agency, and when it was complete with a light heart they took the Eurostar to Paris.

Kili stood on the doorstep slightly surprised. It was rooftop flat, with a huge roof garden, and extremely good light. But the real surprise were the paintings.

“When you said art... you meant painting as well?” Kili gazed around surprised.

“Pretty much yeah... I’m not a pro, but it’s relaxing and fun.” Fili smiled at him.

“You’re a man full of surprises.” Kili just smiled.

“We’ll certainly we’re going to have to work things out around here, this flat isn’t really big.” Fili grimaced.

“But the view is breathtaking.” Kili smiled at him lightly.

“Well the problem is we’ve only got one bedroom here...” Fili admitted.

“What’s that?” Kili pointed to a door.

“That’s my dark room.” Fili showed him in.

“So apart from modern technology you also use older cameras?” Kili immediately concluded.

“Just for fun.” Fili smiled. “With models it would take too much effort.”

“So we might need to get a second bed, you can take the bedroom and I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Fili proposed after showing him around.

“The bed is big enough to manage a few days, later we can buy something.” Kili smiled lightly.

“As much as I had to eat take away all those working weeks... when home I try to cook as much as possible.” Fili admitted.

“That’s fine by me. I like cooking.” Kili winked at him and pushed his bags into the bedroom. “I really love your place!” He let himself back fall on the bed.

“I’m glad you like it.” Fili smiled and laid next to him on the huge bed.

“Since we’re going to stay here longer... maybe you would like me to find another place to stay?” Kili slowly realised. “I don’t want to be a bother, you did too much for me so far...”

“You’re not a bother...” Fili told him slowly.

“Well with me around it will be hard to lead a normal life... I don’t want you to feel bitter about me being here, not being able to bring ladies overnight or other stuff like that...” Kili spoke slowly.

Fili just began laughing madly.

“What?” Kili threw a pillow at him.

“I thought you realised it a long time ago...” Fili nearly chocked. “But hey...” He tried to catch his breath.

“Realise what?” Kili looked at him crossly.

“You might want to rethink the sleeping arrangement after all...” Fili continued to laugh.

“Why?” Kili growled feeling as if Fili was pushing him out of his bed.

“I’m gay.” Fili finally mumbled.

Kili just sat there stunned as if struck by lightning. His greatest dream, his secret desire, now shifted to a new level.

“Does that change things?” Fili asked him worried with the reaction. “If that bothers you...” He inhaled with pain.

“No, it doesn’t bother me...” Kili told him trying to ease the worry on his friend’s face. “It’s just... you surprised me...”

“If you want I can take the sofa.” Fili proposed lightly.

“No, it’s fine.” Kili nodded. “I really don’t mind... I’m gay myself.” He finally chocked out. He saw those blue eyes gaze at him with huge surprise and felt a wave of tender love pass his heart. He just wanted to lean in and kiss those beautiful lips. His eyes ventured towards his lips and he just dreamt of that gentle taste those lips promised.

Fili saw the boy’s eyes gaze at his lips, and when he bit down, Fili felt tempted to just lean in. He assumed the boy was straight, so despite the raging need he didn’t dare approach someone so young. But he was the most beautiful boy in his life, and something deep inside kept whispering that he would never love anyone more. Something deep inside him wanted to just taste those lips and then he could die happy.

Kili saw those eyes go deep and dark. The dark blue shade surprised him. He wondered what that shade indicated, but it startled him and made his heart flutter. He wanted him so much. He needed him so much. Those months working together, travelling and having fun, were the best time of his life. And the only true emotion was deep love towards this amazing person. On one hand he needed him desperately, but on the other hand he was scared to make a move.

Then suddenly he felt Fili’s lips gently press into his. It was a tender soft kiss, without pressure and lust. But it was so warm, and Kili’s heart immediately forced him to respond equally gently.

“I would love to sleep in one bed with you.” Kili confessed when their lips broke apart.

“That makes me really happy.” Fili smiled radiantly.

“Kiss me again... that was so nice...” Kili inhaled.

Fili’s smile became ever wider and soon his lips were gently tracing Kili’s again. His arms gently embraced the beautiful boy, but without any strong moves or pressure.

They gently embraced and continued kissing for a very long time, both too scared to take it to the next level. For Fili it was heaven to hold him, to kiss him. He wanted more but he kept thinking about the age difference, so he decided to take it slow.

“Let’s make some room in the wardrobe for your things...” Fili proposed.

Kili’s hand resting on his chest stopped him. “Let’s not buy a second bed.” He proposed.

Fili’s just smiled back and leaned in for another sweet tender kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day they went shopping together, buying a wide selection of foods, and holding hands all the time. Their new established relation was a huge reason for joy for both of them, and the sweet kisses, embracing each other at night and just holding hands was heaven.

Later on Fili pulled Kili around the city showing him Paris, and taking tones of photos of the only person he loved in the world. They decided not to rush anything, getting to know each other better and slowly engaging into more. Fili was setting the distance, and keeping control, but soon he met resistance in Kili, who had a slightly different idea about relationships. He showed so much affection and so much need, that Fili felt tempted to break the distance and just fuck him senseless.

When Fili’s shoots got them back on the work track, Kili followed him and did anything possible to make his job easier. They worked together before, so now having the added confidence, made Kili push the staff and assure best working conditions for Fili. Soon the staff at the office learnt that Kili despite being British knew French well enough to understand everything, and that he was tough to negotiate. So after a few days they learnt to step out of his way.

“Come on, let’s raid the rag room here.” Fili winked at him one day and jangled a set of keys, after they packed the gear into Fili’s car.

“You’re spoiling me...” Kili smirked.

“For free...” Fili winked back and guided him to the storage room.

“Damn this one is even bigger...” Kili gazed around in a frenzy.

“Let’s have some fun... shall we?” Fili locked the door behind them. “Strip.” He told him in a raspy voice.

Kili blushed madly and soon was standing only in his underwear.

“As much as I love seeing you like this...” Fili gazed at him deeply. “I would like you to try this on...” He gave him a pair of very tight fitting jeans.

“Damn these are small!” Kili complained.

“The French have slightly smaller sizes.” Fili told him. “But your ass looks breathtaking!” He gently slapped his butt.

“Find me more.” Kili twirled around and soon he was flooded with clothes to try on.

“I just love those first ones...” Fili told him with a spark in his eyes.

“Your wish is my command.” Kili quickly pulled them out again and put them on. He searched around and found a nice long tunic, and he showed himself to Fili.

“You’re simply beautiful!” Fili kissed him gently.

“And I’ve got the best boyfriend in the world.” Kili kissed him back.

They walked out carrying some bags and immediately a short red head walked to them calling Fili’s full name “Phil!”

“Norris!” Fili hugged the red head.

“Who’s the beauty?” Norris gazed at the tall brunet with a strange smile.

“Norris, this is my boyfriend Dare.” Fili winked at Kili to play along.

“Well, I do dare... Do you have time for another show?” Norris asked assuming Kili was a model.

“I might find some time, especially for Phil’s friend.” Kili winked at him.

Fili just laughed. “Just keep your hands off.” He warned the red head.

“That’s impossible...” Nori noticed with a smirk. “Do you two have time for a good dinner and a barrel of wine?”

“With an old drunk like you? Always.” Fili replied taking Kili’s hand and walking towards the parking lot. “But you’re paying!”

“Ditto!” Nori smiled happily.

They had a lot of fun together, Nori turned out to be witty and loud, but also fun. They spent the whole evening in a great restaurant drinking the best French wine and eating the best French food.

“So how long have you two been together?” Nori gazed at them curiously.

“We’ve been working together for a few months now... but when I came back to Paris, he followed me.” Fili explained.

“How about a threesome?” Nori casually proposed.

Fili just laughed at that. “You had too much wine, or not enough black eyes!”

“Probably...” Nori leaned against the table slightly.

“Let’s go home!” Fili and Kili pulled his drunk ass along, and when Nori was too drunk to tell them his current address, they simply dropped him on the sofa.

“Come here!” Fili extended his hands towards his boyfriend and Kili immediately rushed into his embrace.

“You’re drunk...” Kili smiled at him.

“Maybe a bit...” Fili admitted brushing his hands over Kili’s ass with more confidence than ever, the alcohol giving him less control and more need.

“I like you better this way...” Kili brushed against him and ground impatiently.

“Do you Dare?” Fili joked.

“I do.” Kili sat on his hips and leaned down to kiss him. “Stop treating me like a boring virgin...”

“But you’re so young...” Fili gasped as Kili’s lips ventured down his neck.

“And you’re so fucking sexy...” Kili admitted blushing even more. “Will you finally give it all to me?”

“Your wish is my command.” Fili pulled him under.

\------

The next day Nori awoke with a huge headache and a strange feeling he wasn’t in his hotel room anymore.

“Coffee?” A cheerful voice startled him. He gazed at the handsome boy carrying a steaming cup of coffee.

“You’re a lifesaver...” Nori inhaled. “What time is it?”

“Nearly eight...” Kili told him lightly.

“Fuck I need to be at the studio at nine...” Nori grunted.

“Go take a shower and you can ride with us.” Phil told him with a smile, gently embracing his boyfriend. Nori grunted jealousy, somehow he was always alone and it was painful to watch the couple in such proximity.

“Thanks for letting me crash...” Nori began folding the blankets.

“No problem, you were too drunk to tell us where you’re staying...” Phil noticed. “And I assumed you’re not staying with Jacques anymore.”

“Nope... After Milan he flipped and kicked me out. So it’s hotels now.” Nori grimaced. “Thanks!”

“Hurry up with the shower, we need to get ready.” Phil scolded him.

“Yes Mom!” Nori joked and rushed to the bathroom.

When Nori came back, their equipment was already packed in the car, and Kili was finishing breakfast.

“Damn I wish I had a home...” Nori grunted.

“Why don’t you go visit your family in UK?” Kili asked him gently.

“Our paths have separated.” Nori grimaced.

“We met your bother in London...” Kili told him gently.

“Dorian?” Nori gazed at him.

“Nope, Orion.” Phil told him.

“Where the fuck did you meet him? He should be in Oxford!” Nori hissed.

“He was working at the Gray Agency.” Kili told him lightly happy he stirred the red head a bit.

“That little fucker!” Nori was irritated as hell. “He always wanted to study literature!”

“So maybe you should go and talk to him after this session?” Phil suggested.

“Maybe I will... The kid needs his ass kicked.” Nori hissed finishing his food. “I was hoping he’s be the first one to actually get an education in our family.”

“Like I’d know what that is...” Fili laughed. Kili gazed at him surprised. “I began working in high school.” He winked at him. “I had the crazy notion of not being a burden, so once my photos got some recognition I jumped at the chance.”

“Well I’m even worse... I jumped shit at the end of my last year just before my A-levels.” Kili confessed.

“I gathered.” Fili nodded tenderly. “But that’s nothing you can’t amend.” He kissed him tenderly.

“What about you?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Well I’ve always had the dream of doing painting... but well... since I move around so much...” Fili just shrugged.

“Bullshit, you can arrange your schedule, and if you stay in Paris or New York, you’ll have enough work.” Nori pointed out.

“Fine!” Fili raised his hands giving up. “You finish high-school so we can both go to college.”

“But that will cost a lot!” Kili hissed trying to escape the idea.

“Like that matters! Haven’t you noticed how popular he is? He’s made a fortune!” Nori laughed. “He can afford paying for both of you!”

Kili just blinked, but before he could answer Fili pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

“I can’t deny that argument.” Kili kissed him back tenderly.

“Great, so when can I move in here or in New York?” Nori’s voice broke their magical connection.

“What?” Fili stared at him.

“Just asking.” Nori looked down.

“You’re filthy rich, get yourself your own place!” Fili laughed.

“Great idea.” Nori realised.

“We better get going!” Kili gazed at the time.

“Don’t worry honey, we’re stars we can do whatever we want!” Nori joked finishing his croissant.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin sat at the table and gazed grimly at the photos he got from Dwalin. He gazed at the blond holding Kili, their tight embrace. He grimaced even more seeing a photo when they shared a gentle kiss. He grunted seeing a photo of them eating dinner with a crazy looking red head.

“So he found himself a sponsor?” Thorin was furious.

“I’m not sure if that’s the right interpretation.” Dwalin noticed.

“What do you know about him?” Thorin gazed at his employee and friend.

Dwalin passed him the file.

“Phil Oaken?” Thorin read the file. “A photographer.”

“I found them because he officially registered Kili as an employee of his.” Dwalin told him slowly. “He’s getting a good salary, in the job description he wrote assistant.”

“Bed assistant you mean.” Thorin hissed. “So what kind of photographer is he?”

“Fashion, models and stuff like that.” Dwalin summed up.

“The worst scum. Drugs, alcohol and sex.” Thorin was dead furious. “Do you have his address?”

“What are you planning?” Dwalin gazed at him. “The boy is eighteen, he’s legally independent.”

“I’m going to bring him home. If he wants to come or not.” Thorin grimaced.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Dwalin paused when Thorin’s furious gaze reached him.

“My heir is not going to be a whore!” Thorin yelled, but as he was finishing the line, he clutched his chest in pain.

“Thorin?” Dwalin noticed that something was wrong immediately. He forced Thorin to lie down and called an ambulance.

\------

Kili rarely watched TV anymore, they were a bit too busy especially with the work and duties, and Nori pestering him to model in his show. But that day when they came home, he just felt the need to turn it on.

He flipped the channels, stopping for a few minutes at a time, and changing again. Finally he stopped on BBC.

“... it has been confirmed that the richest man in the world had suffered a severe heart attack and currently is in hospital...”

Kili’s mind went blank for a moment.

“... Thorin Durin, known for his firm negotiating and honour in business, has made a fortune in multiple branches of business, but he is mostly known for creating the leading software company Erebor.”

“Kili?” Fili’s voice broke Kili’s hypnosis. “What wrong?”

“I need to go to London.” Kili whispered with white lips and a pale face.

“What happened?” Fili embraced him tightly and brought him closer.

“My uncle is in hospital.” Kili whispered.

“That means we’re going.” Fili kissed him gently, and reached for his phone to call off his upcoming appointments.

\------

Dwalin was surprised to see Kili walk into the hospital, but he tried not to show it.

“How is he doing?” Kili asked him in a hollow voice.

“Come on...” Dwalin guided him into the private clinic. “Not very well. The doctors say he’ll have to remain here for a few more days, and later he’ll have to slow down.”

“What caused the attack?” Kili asked him slowly. “Did the stocks drop? Someone cancelled a contract?”

“You did.” Dwalin was honest. “He’s been really nervous the last weeks, your disappearance, later the kidnappers threatening to kill you...”

“I wasn’t kidnapped.” Kili hissed.

“I found that out eventually...” Dwalin admitted. “But all that influenced him a lot. He might be rude and stubborn, but he loves you...”

“Like fuck he does...” Kili hissed.

“When he concluded that you found a sponsor in Paris and that you’re selling yourself he just flipped.” Dwalin told him.

Kili just gasped. “That’s like the biggest bullshit in the world.”

“You know him...” Dwalin told him gently.

“I do.” Kili nodded, gazing at the still person in the hospital bed. It was unbelievable that his fit, strong and undefeatable uncle was in hospital. He was the strongest person Kili ever met, and this was just unreal.

“Do you think I can talk to him?” Kili asked.

“I’m not sure if you should... He can’t get nervous, it might cause another attack.” Dwalin told him.

“And he always gets nervous when talking with me...” Kili inhaled. “I’m just going to sit next to him, and if he wakes up I’m just going to be there for him.”

“What about your lover?” Dwalin noticed. “He let you go like that?”

“He’s with me.” Kili smiled a blank smile. “He’s supporting me.”

“Good for you.” Dwalin murmured unsurely.

Kili slowly walked in, and sat on a chair, and he tried to put reality back together again.

\-----

Thorin woke up, just like he did all the time now, abruptly. They kept giving him strange drugs, and most of the time he didn’t feel anything, and he was sedated.

When his eyes focused on the person sitting next to the window, he slowly realised it wasn’t Balin or Dwalin.

“Hey.” Kili calmly greeted him.

“Hi.” Thorin grunted.

“Dwalin says we’re not really allowed to talk not to make your nervous again.” Kili slowly told him.

“What does he know...” Thorin told him in a weak voice.

“That’s what the doctors said.” Kili said.

“You look good.” Thorin noticed gently.

“Thank you...” Kili told him. “You look like shit...”

“No, thank you.” Thorin replied.

“You know you will have to slow down and think more positive from now on?” Kili joked.

“Like fuck I will...” Thorin smiled.

“I might stop by to control you and make sure you do fine.” Kili noticed. “It’s payback time...”

“What will your friend say?” Thorin grunted.

“He’s here with me... supporting me all the way. If you behave, you might actually meet him.” Kili grunted.

“I’m just dancing with joy...” Thorin grimaced.

“You’d better be nice to him...” Kili warned Thorin. “If I get to chose between you and him, I’m not going to chose you.”

“Heard.” Thorin grunted.

Galadriel walked in and sat on another chair. “It’s nice to see you here Kili.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Kili nodded at her.

“I came here to talk with you about your uncle’s condition.” Galadriel told him.

“I’m still here...” Thorin growled.

“I’m planning to keep him a few more days to stabilize, but next week he can be released home, providing he gets the right care.” Galadriel stressed the fact. “He can’t jump back to work twenty hours a day. He needs to do special exercise, physiotherapy and therapy.”

“Therapy?” Thorin yelped.

“Yes, therapy.” She told him calmly. “I’ll personally handle that. But you Kili are the only person who can force him to anything. So it would be best if you stay at the mansion with him, and supervise his convalescence.”

“Will he be able to work again?” Kili asked her slowly.

“From what I understand the stress wasn’t caused by work, so he can work part time, maximum four hours a day, and maybe later a bit more.” She stressed.

“I’ll do my best to take care of him.” Kili nodded.

“What will your friend say?” Thorin grunted.

“You’ll simply meet him sooner.” Kili smiled at him, and Thorin scowled.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kili ran out of the hospital into his warm arms, Fili felt happy. He hugged him tightly and held him gently.

“So how is he?” Fili asked.

“He’s okay, but he will need some care now.” Kili lowered his head. “I know I’m asking a lot, but I need to stay with him.”

“Kili, we’re both going to take care of him.” Fili assured him.

“But your job?” Kili gasped.

“I think I need a holiday.” Fili kissed him gently.

“You’re the best...” Kili kissed him tenderly.

“What’s so bad in spending some time at your uncle’s place and taking care of him?” Fili joked.

“Just wait and see...” Kili wasn’t enthusiastic at all.

\------

Fili stood there stunned, it wasn’t a house. It was a huge castle like mansion. There was a strange idea at the back of his head that Kili came from a rich environment, but this was a bit over the top. It was big as Bag End, his home back in New Zealand.

“Come in.” Kili guided him inside. “I haven’t been here in almost four years.” He gazed around.

“Why four years?” Fili asked him carrying the luggage.

“Uncle decided it was a bit too far to drive every day, so he moved into an apartment in the centre near his company.” Kili explained. “I spend my childhood here.”

“It’s beautiful.” Fili admitted heavily.

“I have to warn you... my uncle can be difficult.” Kili grimaced. They didn’t talk about his family yet, but the conversation had to take place before Fili met Thorin.

“Let’s unpack and sit down and talk.” Fili proposed taking in the huge bedroom.

It didn’t take long to place their luggage and things in the room, and the moment Kili dreaded arrived.

“I don’t know where to begin...” Kili hid his face in Fili’s neck.

“From the beginning?” Fili joked embracing him.

“Fine...” Kili inhaled. “My parents died when I was two. It was some kind of crazy accident, and they didn’t make it.” He stopped for a moment. “I don’t really remember them. When Thorin took me in, he hired nannies and continued to build his company.”

“So he didn’t spend much time with you?” Fili asked.

“Well, he was really busy, when at home he would spend time with me. Read books and play games. It wasn’t that he wasn’t taking care of me... but it wasn’t what I needed.” Kili confessed. “When I was growing I was a piece of shit. I kept getting into trouble... I tried drugs, alcohol, sex and everything in between, which drove uncle crazy.”

“What did he do?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Apart from yelling at me... he sent me to a boarding school.” Kili lowered his head. “It was hell over there. Everyone hated me... and when I tried to call him he was too busy to really talk with me... The bullies there... my ex boyfriend cheated on me and it all went to hell and I couldn’t even call him...”

“So when the first chance arose you ran...” Fili summed up.

“Being free felt so good, and so liberating...” Kili snuggled in.

“I understand that.” Fili embraced him. “So I bet now he’s disappointed you didn’t finish high-school and you ran from him.”

“He’s very upset that I met you.” Kili confessed. “So he might not be nice to you.” He warned.

“I don’t really care.” Fili told him gently. “You know my story... I’m strong. I can really take a lot.”

“I know... but it’s only fair that I warn you.” Kili kissed him gently.

“I think it would be best that I simply meet him.” Fili told him slowly.

\-----

Thorin was depressed, and seeing Kili walk in with the handsome blond did not help his sour mood.

“Uncle, this is Fili.” Kili introduced them.

“Fili, this is my uncle Thorin.” He added.

“Please to meet you sir.” Fili admitted, slightly surprised with the uncle and his firm glare.

They sat down and there was a grim silence. Thorin kept gazing at Fili, and Fili held his gaze.

“So when are they letting me out?” Thorin finally looked at Kili.

“We can take you home even today.” Kili admitted.

Thorin gazed at the blond again. “You mean my flat or my house?”

“Galadriel said the house.” Kili told him.

“Fun fucking fantastic...” Thorin was unhappy. “Does that mean you’re both staying at the house?” He gazed at the blond.

“Yes.” Fili did not elaborate.

“I thought your name was Phil.” Thorin grunted.

“Phillip, but my family has always been using Fili.” Fili admitted.

“You can call me Thorin.” Thorin finally made a tiny step in his direction. “I hope you know I plan to get back to work.”

“Only four hours a day.” Kili reminded him. “And you’re working from home on the phone or internet. Balin is going to handle meetings and the office.”

“What about your work?” Thorin gazed at the blond with spite.

“I adapted my schedule.” Fili just shrugged.

Thorin’s eyes went narrow, but he didn’t say anything.

“So can we just go home?” Thorin grunted dryly.

“Yes, let’s go.” Kili began gathering his things, and Fili extended his hand towards the solemn man.

“Thank you.” Thorin grunted as the blond helped him up.

\-----

Thorin felt strange, both boys were watching him like a hawk. The blond wasn’t fawning over him like Kili and the staff, but he was making sure Thorin wasn’t stressing out with work. Thorin kept gazing at the blond working on his own laptop evidently doing something work connected. Later Kili would push healthy food at him, and Thorin began wondering where the boy learnt how to cook.

“Fili taught me.” Kili told him when the question was finally voiced.

“What else did he teach you?” Thorin grimaced.

“Photography, developing old films in a dark room... having fun.” Kili smiled lightly, and gazed at his boyfriend with love.

“That having fun is all you.” Fili joked and kissed him gently.

“So what kind of work did you do for him?” Thorin’s voice broke their gentle kiss.

“Mainly equipment stuff, later with rendering photos and computer stuff.” Kili just shrugged.

“He’s invaluable.” Fili just smirked. “He wrote a crazy program to categorise photos and render them.”

Thorin just gazed at the sparks in the blond’s blue eyes, and he realised no one ever looked at him like that. With so much love and tenderness. Spending time with them Thorin was slowly seeing the reality, the boys were madly in love.

When they would watch a film, they would hold each other, at meals they would joke and hold hands, and they always kept an eye on one another. He wondered about the blond a lot, he was polite and nice, he was really close to Kili, listening to him and not pushing him. And Thorin slowly realised all the mistakes he made. Kili had matured, and he didn’t need a guide in life anymore. He had Fili, calm and composed, who supported him and loved him.

Fili drove to Paris three times for a full day, going to London and then by train and later coming back to Kili. He took a few job in London as well, but he spent most time at home with them. Until one day he got a surprising phone call.

“Kili, I have a question...” Fili told him feeling unsure.

“What’s going on?” Kili asked him surprised.

“Can my dad stop for a few days?” Fili suggested.

“Of course he can! I would love to meet your dad and the family!” Kili hugged him.

Thorin wasn’t thrilled to hear they were having guests. More so that two kids were coming. The moment he met Bilbo he felt irritated even more. The outspoken well mannered man was his opposite. As much Thorin was grim and serious, Bilbo was warm and kind. As much as Thorin had dark hair Bilbo had blond.

“Dad...” Fili pulled Bilbo away from Thorin. “This is my boyfriend Kili.” He introduced them.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you!” Bilbo was really surprised but happy. “Welcome to the family!” He hugged the stunned shy Kili.

“Let me show you to your room, and I’ll get something to eat.” Kili proposed.

“That would be lovely.” Bilbo smiled.

Thorin gazed around feeling his life went crazy, but in a positive sense of the word. Two young boys running around. Kili and Fili clinging to each other, treating each other with so much sweetness it was too much to bear. And Bilbo, the calm composed man brought a new wave of stability into their home. He was the calmest person in the world, only matched up by Fili. The kids, the staff, the house, nothing seemed to embezzle him. He solved any problem with a smile, and he was kind to everyone. The staff soon began treating him as the host listening to his every instruction, and Thorin realised they respected him out of sheer sympathy.

“As much as we love your house, I think it’s time we booked a flight and returned home.” Bilbo sat down opposite Thorin, as the businessman was drinking his dreadful herbal tea. “We’re sorry for intruding.”

“You’re most welcome guests.” Thorin insisted with a smile. “Stay a bit longer and rest a bit.”

“Thank you.” Bilbo smiled gently.

Somehow they ended up staying eight weeks, so the whole summer. Bilbo just stopped the topic, as the time at Erebor was unbelievably comfortable. They became friends with Thorin, the solemn man felt embraced by their small family in a way he did not know. The kids spent lots of time with him, and Bilbo found himself amazed with the older man. Kili watched them all bonding with a strange emotion in himself, half jealous and half amazed. As Fili smiled at him warmly, he realised he did not need Thorin’s affection just for himself and watching the kids cling to him brought warmth to all their lives.

“So would you like to visit us in New Zealand?” Bilbo asked as their stay just had to end.

“I actually feel better now... so New Zealand sounds just great.” Thorin smiled.

Fili just smiled at Kili. “Finally we’re going to be alone.”

“Alone but not lonely.” Kili kissed him gently.

The End.


End file.
